


Coffe and pickup lines

by PotterHeadHGDM



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Barista Lee Minho | Lee Know, Flirty Lee Minho | Lee Know, Fluff and Humor, Gay, M/M, Strangers to... Idk, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, panicked gay jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterHeadHGDM/pseuds/PotterHeadHGDM
Summary: jisung wakes up late for class and decides he would try a new coffee shop... Unfortunately(or fortunately) he got more than he bargained for
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 142





	Coffe and pickup lines

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys.. Sorry this is a bit rushed, its been sitting in my file for months and i thought i might as well finish, edit, and publish it...  
> So, enjoy some minsung fluff

Jisung ran a hand through his hair as he frantically searched his apartment for his glasses. Which, once again, he had misplaced, and, once again, caused himself major inconvenience.

It wasn’t his fault his dorm was a mess, he didn’t spend much time there and Felix generally didn’t enjoy cleaning, and considering he had Changbin over more often than not, he was a little bit preoccupied.

The brunette racked his brain, he wore them while he was producing at his desk the night before, then he walked into the kitchen, put the kettle on, gone to the bathroom…

Ah! The bathroom!

At the speed of light Jisung rushed into the small marble room, immediately sighing in relief as he spotted his round glasses perched on the sink.

He slipped them on and quickly checked his watch, mentally cursing himself, he only had a twenty minute to try and get to the coffee place which was ten minutes away, wait in line, order and get his drink which usually took another five minutes, and the run to his morning music class, which took around six. 

Jisung pouted to himself, he always made time for his morning coffee, and the place he went to sold the best americanos he had ever tried.

That’s when he remembered Chan saying something about a cute coffee shop on STAY road, which was a shortcut to his class and a Road Not Taken by Jisung ever, since he never thought he would need to.

Not bothering to weigh his odds, the teenager pulled a black jumper over his white tea and black jeans, before pulling a plain black beanie over his hair he didn’t have time to brush, before rushing out of his apartment, his sneakers falling heavily against each creaky step of his apartment building.

Thanking Chan was promptly added to Jisung’s to-do list, after arriving at the small café named “Lee Know’s” with fifteen minutes to spare before his class started.

The bell above the door jingled as Jisung stepped inside, the smell of coffee and cake filling his nostrils. The café was cute, with a small area for tables and chairs on the other side of a not overly crowded counter.

Only one thing seemed odd to Jisung, and that was the multiple paintings of cats that hung on the wall.

A small chalkboard hung above the counter, and Jisung took one look at the neat yet swirly handwriting before his eyes settles on the iced americano and he crossed his fingers, hoping the people here could make it just as good.

Nobody was at the counter, and Jisung’s stomach bubbled with slight anxiety in having to talk to the person who would serve him as he approached. he was a generally friendly and happy person, he just wasn’t good with talking to strangers, which Jisung never had an issue with at his usual shop, Stray Kids Coffee, as his good friend Hyunjin always served him.

“hello?” Jisung called over the counter, looking around to see if there was some sort of bell he was supposed to ring or something. “is someone here?’

Suddenly a boy popped up from right behind the counter, blonde hair tousled and a light brown smudge on his cheek. “hello! So sorry, our machine is acting up, just had to adjust the nobs.”

Jisung didn’t know how coffee machines worked but he was pretty sure they didn’t have anything on them called nobs.

“o-oh that’s alright.” Jisung smiled back timidly, “can I order?”

“oh right!” the presumably younger beamed, an Jisung was taken aback but just how cute he was, which a pastel pink jumper under his apron, a huge smile and adorable dimples he seemed this the ideal type for Jisung’s friend-

“Channie Hyung!”

In a flash, the younger boy hopped over the counter and rushed towards the door, and Jisung just turned around, shocked at the boy who was meant to be taking his order’s behaviour just in time to see him jump on a man as he walked in, wrapping his arms and legs around the seemingly muscular man- if the tank top he was wearing said anything… actually…. Jisung knew that tank top…

“Chan hyung?”

A familiar blonde head of hair popped out from where it was nuzzled into the young smiley boys shoulder. His face immediately split into a grin. “Jisung? What are you doing here?”

“well...” Jisung trailed off, deciding he wouldn’t go into the full story, it would take too long. “I was trying to order some coffee before my class in”- he checked his watch – “ten minutes.”

At his words Chan sent a disapproving look to the younger boy who was now standing guilty next to him. “Innie, did you really interrupt your job again, you can always hug me after.”

“but hyung looked so attractive under the light of the café.” Jeongin smiled back innocently, batting his eyelashes, Jisung knew Chan couldn’t be mad at that, how could anyone? But he did really need his coffee.

“Yang Jeongin are you ignoring the customers again?”

Jisung turned his head and immediately felt his jaw drop, behind the counter now stood an exceedingly attractive man, with beautiful brown eyes and electric blue hair. He turned to Jisung and said something, but the younger wasn’t paying any attention. Too focused on how the man’s lips moved when he talked.

“earth to cute customer?” the attractive guy spoke, braking Jisung out of his trance with a stutter and a blush at the -obviously- older boy’s words. “bit distracted there weren’t you cutie?”

Jisung feels his cheeks go an obvious shade of red, and he pushes his glasses up and his beanie down, hoping to cover his embarrassment. “sorry?”

“I said I apologise for my workers behaviour, Innie can never control himself around his boyfriend.” Boyfriend? Jisung would have to question Chan about that later. “trust me, caught em making out in one of the stalls in the bathroom, little shit can’t even wait till his shift ends.”

Jisung gagged at the image that popped into his brain. “it’s alright.” He spoke timidly.

“anygays.” The boy shot him a wink. “what can I get for you? Besides a bed to sleep in and some Advil for the back pain I can cause you.” 

Jisung choked on his own saliva, and ended up having a small coughing fit. “j-just an iced americano, large please.” He choked out, not believing the god in front of him was hitting on him. 

“I hope you take your coffee how you take your men.” The man responded, though he grabbed a cup. “Cuz I am cool, sweet, and large, if you know what I mean? Or do you want me to show you?”

Not being able to help it, the younger of the two gulped quite loudly, earning a smirk from the blue haired man. Who simply said; “name? cutie?”

“j-Jisung.”

“cute name for a cute boy.” Now this was just getting ridiculous, was the older TRYING to kill him? Because it was working. He scribbled the name on a cup and handed it to Jisung. “I’m Minho, by the way.”

Minho, it was such a common name, and though in a way it fit the attractive man perfectly, it seemed odd of him to be named something so common, when Jisung had never met someone so beautiful, or flirty, for that matter.

“um excuse me, you’re holding up the line.” Someone behind him tapped his shoulder, he was slightly taller than Jisung with brown hair and glasses, he looked slightly like a puppy in Jisung’s opinion. 

“right, sorry.” He apologised, walking to the side and waiting for a few minutes until another worker handed him his drink.

With his face still bright red, Jisung ran out of the coffee shop and too his class with two minutes to spare.

And at the end of it, when he lifted his cup to place in the bin, he noticed a number scrawled on the bottom in sharpie, along with a winky face.

He smiled.

He needed to go to that café more often


End file.
